The Only Company
by eatingmania
Summary: Harry defeats Voldermort and gets everything he wants except for the girl of his dreams, Ginny. He kidnaps her tries to force her to fall in love with him but then told Draco servant to take care of her. Who would her heart turn to? DG
1. the start

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO YEAH! EXCEPT FOR THE STORY MAYBE BUT YEAH!

Evil arise 

"You evil guy, you would never have a good end to your life!" Harry pointed his wand at Voldermort. It was the battle between good and evil. People dead, people dying, people winning and people losing. The battlefield was at down in the Chamber of Secrets to reduce the number of innocent deaths. Yet there were still numerous numbers of unknown deaths everywhere.

"Ooh, Harry Potter, gonna kill me now?" Voldermort smiled. "You've certainly grown? How old are you, 10?"

"I'm 17 and I'm ready to kill you!" And he did. KABOOM. Harry's anger all came out at once and all the deatheater were all badly hurt. They had won; the good side had won. All were celebrating where they were standing. Ron and Hermione hurried across to Harry and embraced him. Harry dropped his wand and panted. He looked around, everyone on his side were too tired to even cheer, a lot were badly hurt and even the strongest of the people seemed so lifeless.

And all at once, the dark mark on the deatheaters disappeared and they all became evil dudes and dudesses that were not controlled and they fainted. At the same time, black smokes came out of the deatheater's head; it was a horrifying sight.

Harry of course was given the highest honors of all of defeating you-know-who, awarded the day after the fight by the Minster along with 30 thousand gallons. More money to his oh so big account.

Now the even more famous Harry Potter was the richest of all-them witches and wizards, the most powerful (so-called), the one with the biggest house and the one who had everything he wanted except for one. Her heart, Ginny's heart. Why am I so stupid? He thought. She was once in love with him, crazy about him once but now? No, she was over him, just when he was over crazy obsessed over her. To win her heart, how hard can it be? I can defeat Voldermort, why can't I win her heart? And that was his goal, to win her heart. Love is easier said then done.

But he found that he couldn't, whatever he did, give her chocolates, flowers and all those crappy love gifts, she just wouldn't take one notice. And the more she ignored him, the more he became parted from the outside world. He was outraged, inside him, was only her and breathing. He dared not tell anyone, in case they would laugh at him. Now he became a only friend with himself, ignoring Ron and Hermione, he was all dark and mad. Anyone who came across him and said or did something he didn't like, he would hex them or even kill them. He just couldn't understand how he could have everything but her. it just seems so unfair.

Meanwhile all that was happening inside Harry, the Ministry of Magic had an even harder time. Death was around, people in St. Mongo's were increasing by the number and all done by Harry. He was becoming infamous deeds are covering all his good deeds. The Ministry knew but as much as they wanted to know what was wrong, the more they could not get to him. He lived in the biggest, most grand castle/palace in the whole wizarding world, not hard to spot but it was all covered in jinxes that no one could undo or break through. They did not understand what was wrong and was afraid that there would be another Voldermort coming up. No one was happy for long since it was only 3 weeks before the Harry Potter became "evil".

All his friends were all scared of him, he could not talk, he would hurt them, and he just became so unlike the dude he was before. Ron, Hermione, Dean, Lavender, Parvil, Cho, Samuel, Luna, Neville and more were all so terrified that they all moved, far away from him leaving him with no friends. But he did not care, all he cared was what he wanted and he was lucky that she didn't move away, she was still living with Molly and Arthur.

He decided to take action, he just could not take it any longer he went to the Burrow and captured Ginny when Molly and Arthur was out, only leaving a note saying that Ginny was going to stay at his house for a few days. And of course she fought to escape but as he was the "most:" powerful wizard, he just easily shuted her up and carry her back to his royal home.

He un-shuted her up and lead her to the most royal, beautiful room in the whole castle, right next to his. She could not move.

"Ginny dear." He ran through her hair. "I'm so sorry I have to take you away from your family but please, why didn't you notice me? No answers, now you would be looked on by Draco Malfoy. Have a nice time and if you need anything, just ask Malfoy."

She was shocked out of her very brain, the boy who lived had captured her and told her worst enemy to look after her and have a nice day? Not in a thousand years would she have a nice day when she had an evil Harry on one side and a worse enemy on the other.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ginny said, hurt. "I was your friend, we had our good times but why are you doing this to your friend?" Harry simply ignored her, how could she have not noticed after all those gifts?

Little did she know that when the war ended, Harry made all the remaining death eaters his servant/slave. Including Draco, Pansy, Snape, Narissa, Blaise etc.

"Yes Potter, what do you need," grinded a deep, handsome voice. Her head turned around, there stood Draco Malfoy, all beaten and with the sympathy she has, she actually feels pity for the guy. it was so weird, she never thought she could feel pity for a Malfoy after all they have done.

"Take good care of Miss. Weasley here and if you hurt her, you will suffer," and Harry left closing the door quietly.

"Did Harry did all these beatings to you?" It was her heart that spoke out for her. How can she feel sympathy for him?

"Yes, so what? Why do you care?" Draco sat down on her bed, scratching his un-gel blonde hair. Then a voice came from nowhere. "And yes Malfoy, you'll be sleeping in the small room next to her from now on." "Bastard," Draco said angrily. Ginny walked over to him and sat next to him.

"It must really hurt," she trailed down one of his wound down his arm softly with her fingertips not wanting to hurt him. From what she feels, she feels that under Harry's eye, everyone is the same, it doesn't really matter if you're in Gryffindor or Slytherein now.

"Your point is?" Draco looked at her with curiosity. Since when did anyone cared about him?

"How can he do these things?" Maybe he's not that bad after all, afterall, people change for the good don't they?

"You think I know? He's just a sick-minded mass murderer." Then Ginny started to cry, how could he do these things? He was a good friend, her brother's best friend, her Saviour.

"Why are you crying?" He suddenly said. Man he hated people crying.

She didn't answer him but put her head on his shoulders instead.


	2. breakfast with him

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO YEAH! EXCEPT FOR THE STORY MAYBE BUT YEAH!

Breakfast and him

Ginny suddenly realized what she was doing, leaning her head on HIS shoulder, and for some one reason or another, he actually let her. The world has certainly changed after Harry's gone evil. It was quite comfortable actually.

Draco sat there stunned. His world has just turned 365 degrees in 3 weeks, which makes no sense what so ever. From an evil deatheater to a servant for Mr.Potty face. And now, a typical muggle-loving Weasley is leaning her head on his shoulder and he did not care. What has the world come to, or rather, what has_ he _come to.

There they sat for like an hour not talking, just sitting and thinking and generally enjoying the silence. It was getting dark already, 9pm to be exact and Ginny felt like sleeping and dozed off on his shoulder, she was trying to stay awake. Half an hour later, Draco decided he would sleep. He looked at the person next to her, fast asleep; he slowly edged her head onto the bed pillow and tucked her in. Not something he would do normally but he just felt like it. He went to the silver-framed door next to the room door and went in, undressed and then dressed into navy boxers and an undershirt and sat down on the single bed with only the table lamp on. Only half his face was showing. He was going over things he had done in his life and could not sleep.

Half an hour later.

Ginny woke up; to see that Malfoy was not by her side anymore, not that she cared of but it just seems so empty, the only light source was the moon and that was covered in thick clouds. She wanted to change into a more comfortable clothing to sleep in, not tight jeans and a tight, sleeveless yellow shirt. One problem, she had no clothes to change into and hell she was not sleeping naked just in case the boys and their hormones go crazy and then finally perverted. She checked in the closet and drawers only to find fancy dresses. Then, she noticed a frame of dim light through the door where he "lived". She knocked on the door before entering. She waited. The door opened.

"Yes Weasley, what do you want?" he was leaning by the door looking rather good looking yet daft with one hand on his waist.

She looked up, for once in her life his hair was not all gel up or spiked and yeah... And he looks better, looking good, handsome- She would have screamed for allowing her brain to function this why. But then being good-looking and actually good is two different things.

"Why haven't you gel-ed your hair." Was the only thing she could say. She was trying not to show that she was staring at him but it was rather hard when she is only half a head shorted and he was doing the same thing.

His eyebrow twitched upwards.

"Because I was going to sleep and I don't gel my hair when I sleep. You don't expect me to, do you?" He said it cockily as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah. You look better with your hair down," _shit, why did I just say that?_ He looked slightly puzzled.

"So even the smallest Weasley can't resist me. Tut tut. Anyways, what are you doing here?" Ginny's eyes grew big.

"To see if you know where you can find something that I can sleep in." Draco looked down at what she is wearing; it looks fine with him.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" He truly does not understand how women are so fussy.

"What's wrong? It's far to tight," geez she thought, how dumb can a person be?

"And your point is?"

"Do you know where I can find a T-shirt and shorts to change into? Or something else more comfortable?"

"Nope,"

"Can I borrow any of yours?" It was only guy clothes anyways; It was not like she has not worn any (with 6 brothers).

"WHAT?"

"Can-I-borrow-one-of-your-shirts-and-shorts-to-wear-for-the-night?"

"So you can't even resist the clothes I wear?" ARGHHHHHH! What is wrong with his brain?

"..." For a moment, Draco thought she was glaring at her.

"Okay, okay, there," And he threw her a long black shirt that when down to her knees.

"Thanks," He stopped closing the door, had she just thanked to him? Bloody hell the world has changed.

"You're... Welcome...Heehee..." He hated awkward stuff.

"And, good night Malfoy."

"Night. Sleep tight and um yeah." And he watched her walk to the bathroom to change.

------------------------------------

"Weasley, wake up," She looked up. There he stood, arms crossed and smirking.

"I wanna sleep now get lost," She turned around and went back to sleep.

"WELL YOU AREN'T GOING TO GET ANYMORE!"

"I SAID I WANT TO SLEEP!"

"Btw, Potter wants you down to breakfast in 20mins with him," suddenly changing his tone of voice.

"Tell him I'm not interested and tell him to fuck himself,"

"Boy your nice, anyways he won't accept it so you better just get up, get ready and out you go with him to breakfast,"

"Make me,"

He pulled her quilt and lifted her on a seating position and poured a glass of water right in her face.

"You MORON!" He smiled.

"You're welcome. Now get up before I force you to."

"Then get out and so that you don't see me change!"

"Like I would like to see you strip,"

"Grrrr."

"Bye, wait you outside," And he left closing the door.

She didn't change; instead she slept for 10 more mins. She got up and went to the bathroom and looked at herself. She put her hair into place and went out the door.

"You know you're not changed?" Pointed Draco with his arms folded.

"Big deal now where is breakfast?"

"You have to get changed,"

"No I don't," And she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oww, you urgh! I've got a bruise there, geez, woman!" She realized what she had done.

"Omg, I am so sorry, does it hurt?"

"Think woman think! -pause- Breakfast is this way," Ginny followed him in silence, she felt bad and realized she was in the Potter Mansion. When they arrived, Harry was already there, waiting at the end of a square table. He still looked evil but rather cheerful.

"Oh hello Ginny, had a good sleep?" He got up from his chair and walked towards her.

"Alright I think." In truth, she had trouble sleeping; she was too busy thinking of her family and the dude next door. Not Harry, but Malfoy, how can he be so nice for he is a Malfoy. She tried to get rid of her thoughts and get some good night's sleep but his face just pops up whenever she closes her eyes.

"Ginny dear, you should get some more sleep, now care to join me for breakfast?" Harry bowed down to her, trying to act like a gentlemen but ended up looking like a fool.

"Thanks," and she sat down and grabbed for some hot sizzling bacon with a helping of some steaming hot scrambled eggs. She was happily eating them when she looked up and found Harry blankly staring at her. She slowed down her eating at stared back, there was something about his eyes, his looks that gave her the creeps, and it looked like he was going to do something any moment. She waited, it did not come.

Not long, about 10 mins later, he got up from his chair and walked in front of her, pulling the chair she was sitting on towards him.

"Malfoy, please get some more toast," Harry ordered and Malfoy left, he returned to Ginny, now he was looking right into her eyes. She was truly scared.

"You know Ginny, you're a really pretty girl, so wondered where have you been all these times when I needed you," He walked up from behind her, and whispered:

"Why ignore me," And he walked back to the front and lifted her to her feet.

"Harry, what are you on about?" Ginny was very very scared and puzzled, cold tingles were down her spine so badly that she could not stand up straight.

Harry stepped forward, Ginny stepped backward. He took a bigger step, she stumbled backwards, all frightened and realizing that behind her was a stone wall, she tried to get away but it was too late, Harry had trapped her with both of his arms on the wall with her in the middle.

He smirked; he edged forward and pinned her. At last, he would have what he wanted.

"Help, help, help," All that Ginny could muster was a small trembled voice that only Harry could hear.

"There is no need to worry, I'm your friend remember?" Ginny wanted to run away but knew she couldn't, she was trapped.

Harry moved more against the wall slightly squishing her, he moved closer to her and tipped his head, closed his eyes and shoved his whole body on to her for a kiss. Ginny struggled will all her strength to get away from the kiss but it was useless. Every time she had managed to pull away, he pulled her back. He continued smuggling his mouth against hers as if he was hunting, moving his hands down to her waist, then lower, she gave a small squeak and opened her mouth a little. Big mistake, Harry thought with is distorted brain that she was trying to hook him up and he put his tongue into her mouth.

"You have no idea how much I want to do this," Harry whispered as he moved down her neck.

Ginny was horrified, she did not know in her life how she was once in love with him and could not understand how she was. All she hoped for was for him to stop. She kept kicking and punching but no effect, he was like concrete.

"Toast here," Malfoy had came. No answer, he looked around. "Potter get off her," Gritted Draco

"At last, saviour," she though.

* * *

Please Please review. love to know if it is better. REVIEW! and i'll update sooner. 


	3. Balcony

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO YEAH! EXCEPT FOR THE STORY MAYBE BUT YEAH!

_Ginny was horrified, she did not know in her life how she was once in love with him and all she hoped for was for him to stop. She kept kicking and punching but no effect, he was like concrete._

_"Toast here." Malfoy had came. No answer, he looked around. "Potter get off her."_

_"At last Saviour." She though._

Balcony

"Make me Malfoy, Make me. This is after all my house." Harry turned around and loosed his grip, hell that was one kiss he thought.

"Face the fact Potter, she doesn't like you anymore." Draco put the toast down, gritting his teeth.

"Say that one more time and you know what will happen. I repeat, Do not interfere with my private life." Harry spun around in anger. How dare! Draco stopped in his tracks. He certainly do not want that to happen.

Ginny made a quick get away as Harry was too busy shouting at Malfoy. Fleeing to her room, tears flying as she ran. Never in her life did she thought that Harry would turn like this, not even when he has officially gone mad and start randomly killing people, just because she had faith in him but now, her mind has shattered into countless pieces. She could no longer believe what her mind thinks, nor can she believe the people surround her. She must go home, home to the burrow.

She ran straight onto the balcony, the wind was blowing so hard she could hardly stand. She sat down crying, eyes all red and she covered her ears. She wanted to get away from the world, if only there was something in the room that could kill her instantly without pain. But that was like impossible. Her wand was taken away and not a knife was to be seen in sight. She felt ever so empty, the only words she could say just came out in droplets of tears.

---------------------

Back downstairs, the two 19 year olds were not much better. Shouting at the top of their voices. Normally, Draco would not care a single bit about Weasleys but now, he did not know why but he just seems to care. Harry did not understand why did not he just kill his mother instead of arguing with him. After all, he was in power of all wizard kind. Maybe it was just the feeling of being more powerful and popular and superior than Malfoy. After all it was hard to not be jealous of him.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE POTTER! I AM NOT ARGUING WITH YOU ABOUT THIS!" And Draco marched off into his room, slamming the door open. God why he argued with him about her was just do not know why. Hell he needed to see some doctors. And hell he was mad.

SLAM! Ginny jumped. She was scared, scared of it was Harry coming in. She did not know what to do, then hard steps came forward. She turned her back to him and faced the sky.

Draco flung his coat off and left it on the floor. Even though it was not his room, he did not care, he wanted what he want in his way NOW. He sat on her bed, not realizing that there was a girl crying just 3 feet away from him. His hands covered his head, he could not live another day like this, being "controlled" by Potter, cleaning his dirty house, taking care of his girl. URGH! He cleared his mind and there he saw the back of Weasly on the balcony, crying. He had forgotten about her for a while, he felt pity for her and want up to her.

"What are you doing up there-" Draco said casually, unable to finish his sentence.

"Don't come froward, if you do, I'll jump." Ginny closed her eyes and was ready to jump, she could no longer be trapped in here... She stepped up to the railing.

"Geez, can't you spot the difference between my voice and his?" He stepped onto the balcony next to her.

Ginny turned around, it was Malfoy. Her heart sprang back into breathing and sighed with relief. She was relieved to see a Malfoy? What's next?

"Now you see, don't you." Draco stared at the stars ignoring Ginny as she stared at him. He loosened his collar and leaned towards the sky. "It's funny how the world's gone to you know. Everyone thought Harry Potter would defeat Voldermort and become the hero blah blah blah but look what he has come to? A cruel ruthless piece of shit. I'm sure you feel more or less the same, you must be homesick I guess, planning to commit suicide weren't you?"

For awhile, it was silent.

"Why are you telling me all these things Malfoy?" Ginny asked, she was curious, a Malfoy pouring his feelings out to her. They hardly know each other and he is just pouring all these things out.

Draco spun around and looked at her, they were only inches apart. Truth is, he did not know. He didn't have time to tell Blaise or Pansy or fellow ex-deatheaters and all for once in his life he had to tell someone what the feels and stuff and just sit down and talk.

"Because I need to talk to someone."

"And you chose me?"

"Anything wrong with that?"

"No, It's just not like you, you know."

"You don't know me."

"Who does."

"Me."

"Duh."

"It's going to rain."

"I really don't care."

And it did. One drop by one it dropped. The temperature went down, memories came slowly, bad ones, sad ones, unhappy ones but not happy ones. Just forgotten about Harry she did and it just washed back out from her thoughts. Truth is, SHE needed someone to talk to, someone to accompany her, someone to be with... And the only one she could be with now is him... He is not all cocky, all I'm the best, all superior but just like any human being.

There they stood in the rain, emotions and feelings all cramped up and was about to explode but kept it from exploding, it was like trying to stop a grenade from blowing when it was already triggered. And for Ginny, it was impossible, from a young age she could tell her family everything right and everything wrong but now she could not.

Draco was used to this from a very young age. To hide your own emotions was what a true man does -he father said.

Ginny exploded and threw herself onto him and turned the huge explosion into a tight hug. Tears falling, she didn't care that he was Draco Malfoy, for all she cared that he was not like Harry Potter and for once in her life, he was better than the boy who lived.

Draco was shocked for a hell of a lot, never had he's been this close to a girl excluding Pansy Parkinson and he felt warmth.

"Can I go back in?" He whispered. "I'm freezing cold."

"Can I come with you?" Ginny answered.

"Only if you let me come with you." He smiled.


End file.
